The Jurain Princess and the Saiyajin Prince
by BikoNeko
Summary: DBZ/Tenchi Muyo! crossover. An Aeka and Vegeta fic. The two royals find love with each other but have troubles admitting it. *Read
1. The Visitor

The Jurain Princess and the Saiyajin Prince  
by PokeSqrt  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 1 The Visitor  
  
  
"I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown!" Sasami said. It  
had been a week since Aeka and Ryoko's last fight. Something had  
really happened between them and it had been driving everyone at  
the Masaki residence crazy.  
"Aeka, Ryoko, what's wrong with you two?" Sasami asked.  
"There's nothing wrong with us, Sasami, why do you ask?" Aeka said.  
"Yeah." said Ryoko. "What's so different?"  
"You're not fighting and it's driving everyone crazy!" said Sasami.  
"We decided you all needed the peace and quiet." Aeka said. "Is  
there anything wrong with that?"  
"It's not like we get paid to fight." Ryoko said. "We can stop  
whenever we want to."  
"You used to always fight a lot." said Sasami.  
"That was then, this is now." replied Aeka. Sasami sighed and went   
back into the kitchen. She looked out to Aeka and Ryoko who were just  
watching TV.   
"Hi! I'm home!" It was Tenchi, back from school.  
"Oh, hello Tenchi." Aeka said blantly.  
"How are you, Tenchi?" said Ryoko, in the same manner.  
"I'm fine." said Tenchi. He went into the kitchen.  
"Have they fought yet?" he asked to Sasami. Sasami shook her head.  
"This is really weird." Tenchi said. "It's been a whole week and  
all they do is sit there and be quiet."  
"I know." replied Sasami. "I could collapse any minute!"  
"Maybe they're just sick of fighting." Tenchi suggested.  
"Maybe." Sasami said. "Tenchi, could you get some carrots for dinner?  
Ryo-Ohki ate them all...again."  
"Sure thing."  
  
(Meanwhile, somewhere else in the world...)  
"That's really weird." Kurillin said.  
"I know." Bulma replied. "It's been going on since last week. It's  
like he just lost all his energy."  
"So he really hsn't been training for a whole week?" Yamucha asked.  
"All he did was just sit there and do nothing?"  
"Yup." Bulma replied. Vegeta didn't train for a whole week. Usually,  
he would train and train and train. Everybody was so curious.  
"What do ya think happened to him?" Kurillin asked.  
"I have no idea." Bulma said. "I bet his son will get stronger than  
him at this rate. And you know he doesn't want ANYBODY to be better  
than him."  
"Maybe we should go ask him." said Goku.  
"Be my guest." replied Bulma.  
"Alright." said Goku, going out to Vegeta.  
"Hey Vegeta!" he said. Vegeta turned around.  
"Oh, it's you, Kakarot." Vegeta said.  
"Hey, everyone's noticing that you don't train anymore." Goku said.  
"It's none of your lousy business." Vegeta said.  
"Yes it is. Bulma's getting kinda worried." Goku said.  
"Who cares what that woman thinks, anyway?" replied Vegeta.  
"Don't you want to be stronger than me?" Goku asked.  
"You're such a fool, Kakarot." Vegeta turned around and just sat   
there.  
"Is that all you can say?" Goku asked.  
"I AM stronger than you." Vegeta said.  
"Oh, really?" Goku said.  
"Just leave me alone." Vegeta replied.  
"Alright..." Goku said, turning to leave. Vegeta laid down on the  
grass and looked up at the sky.  
[I have a strong feeling that some challenge is coming my way.]he  
thought to himself.  
  
Aeka was in outside by Ryu-Oh. It was very late at night and very  
dark. She decided to give her ship a little watering.  
[When Ryu-Oh is fully developed, I can go back to Jurai.] she   
thought. [But what back home is for me?] She looked at the house and  
at Tenchi's window. [I have to give up on him. I'm the first princess  
of Jurai and I must do my duties. I have found Yosho but I can't   
marry him anymore. And Tenchi...] She turned away. [Doesn't have  
anything for me...] She thought about Sakuya. Tenchi seemed to love  
her very much. Even while Aeka was telling Tenchi how much she loved  
him, all he could say was 'hurry up' because Sakuya was waiting for  
him. Aeka was tired of fighting with Ryoko. Tenchi couldn't pick any  
of them and what was fighting good for if no one was going to win?  
Aeka looked up at the stars. She would be going back up there soon   
enough. But even though she and Tenchi were drifting away, she felt  
that something else on Earth had something for her.  
  
"Isn't this great that we're visiting our children again?!" asked  
Misaki.  
"I hope Yosho's been taking good care of our girls." Funaho said.  
Then she turned to her husband. "Dear, are you sure we're making  
the right decision? The planet's been destroyed for years."  
"It has been decided already. And this marriage would be an  
excellent benefit to our planet. If we marry our daughter to him,   
it would be a great oppurtunity for their race to survive. And he is  
royalty so there are no arguments." the Emperor replied.  
"I know. But shouldn't we get a confirmation by the parents?" Funaho  
asked.  
"They are dead, m'dear. All the confirmations we need are from him."  
"We're almost there, Funaho!" Misaki said.  
"You're right, Misaki!" Funaho said.  
"Let's go full speed!" Misaki said. "The faster we'll see our   
children."  
  
"AEKA! SASAMI!" Aeka turned around. Her mother was running towards  
her.  
"Mommy!" Aeka shouted, running towards her mother. They hugged each  
other tightly when they reached each other.  
  
"SASAMI! MOMMY'S HERE!" Misaki said as she came into the house.  
"Mom, is that you?!" Sasami's voice shouted from the kitchen. Sasami  
came out and hugged her mother. "I missed you so much!". Aeka, Sasami  
and Misaki sat on the couch to talk.   
"Why are you here, mother?" Aeka asked. Misaki looked at her in an  
upset face.  
"What are you doing here, mommy?" Aeka asked again in a babyish voice.  
"You'll find out later, Aeka." Misaki replied.  
  
"What brings you here once again, mother?" Yosho asked.  
"This is a matter between Aeka and her duty." Funaho said. "The  
Emperor has decided that Aeka must get married and he has found the  
perfect prince."  
"I hope he's not like the last one." Yosho said.  
"This man is from a powerful warrior race." Funaho informed him.  
"What planet?" Yosho asked.  
"It's the one that was destroyed by the Cold Family." Funaho said.  
"You mean he's here?!"  
"Yes. The Emperor, Misaki and I came here to tell Aeka and him. The  
Imperial Court was delighted on his decision. The Emperor says it  
will be a benefit to Jurai."  
"But you know that that race was a very powerful and stubborn race.  
Do you think he'll accept?"  
"We have our doubts but we're pretty sure that this could be an offer  
he can't refuse."  
  
"Hello, father. How was your trip?" Aeka asked the Emperor.  
"It was fine, Aeka. We've brought some news for you, dear."  
"What is it?"  
"Aeka, it's about time you got married."  
"But father, I..."  
"No 'buts', Aeka. I've decided and that's that!"  
"Tenchi already won!"  
"I've picked a man much worthy of you. If you wish, Tenchi may come  
and fight your new fiance'." Aeka turned towards Tenchi.  
"Tenchi..." Aeka said.  
"Do I have to fight another fiance', Aeka?" Tenchi asked.  
"Can you please?" Aeka pleaded.  
"Well..." Tenchi said. Then he felt someone tugging on his shirt.  
"Tenchi, if Aeka gets married, we might have to go back to Jurai."  
said Sasami. Ryo-Ohki was meowing for Tenchi to fight.  
"I'm certainly going to miss both of you a lot." Tenchi said. "And  
I wouldn't want Ryo-Ohki to be sad. The other guy was pretty easy to  
beat so...I'll do it." Aeka hugged Tenchi.  
"Thank you very much, Lord Tenchi." she said, letting him go.   
The Imperial Family and the whole gang went with Aeka to go to the  
prince and to watch the fight.  
  
"Mommy, what's that?" a little girl on the sidewalk asked her mother.  
The mother looked up and saw a big flying object.  
  
"What in the heck..." Bulma said. She saw a big flying object in the  
sky. "Hey, dad!" Dr. Briefs came out.  
"What is it, Bulma?" Dr. Briefs asked. Bulma pointed to the sky  
and Dr. Briefs saw the object.  
"My word..." he said. Bulma went inside and called the others.  
"I smell trouble." Kurillin said.  
"Me too." said Yamucha.  
"Maybe I should go check it out." said Goku.  
"Don't!" said Bulma. "We don't know it's friendly or not. Let's just  
wait and see." Vegeta came out.  
"What is all the commotion?" he asked. He looked up and saw the ship.  
"My golden oppurtunity..." he said to himself. Then suddenly, a  
light came down and out came the Imperial Family and the gang.  
"She's kinda pretty." said Yamucha, referring to Aeka.   
"This should be interesting..." Bulma said to herself.  
"Greetings." said the Emperor. "I am the Imperial Emperor Azusa of   
the planet Jurai." Then he bowed.  
"First Queen Funaho of Jurai." Funaho said with a bow.  
"Second Queen Misaki of Jurai." Misaki said.  
"Aeka!" the Emperor called. Aeka stepped forward and bowed.  
"First Crown Princess of Jurai." she said.  
"Princess Sasami of Jurai." Sasami said.  
"We're looking for Prince Vegeta of the Saiyajins." the Emperor said.  
Vegeta stepped forward.  
"I am the Prince." he said.  
"We came all the way here from Jurai just to see you." the Emperor  
said. "We have an offer."  
"What kind of offer?" Vegeta asked.  
"May we talk in private?" the Emperor asked.  
"Of course." Vegeta said, slyly. Then the Emperor and Vegeta were   
brought into the ship.  
"When should I fight, Aeka?" Tenchi asked.  
"I think this fiance' of mine doesn't know about this either." Aeka  
said.  
"So you're from another planet, eh?" Dr. Briefs asked Funaho.  
"Yes." Funaho replied.  
"Isn't that cat just the cutest thing?" Misaki said.  
"This?" Dr. Briefs asked, lifting the cat which always hung on his   
shoulder. He put it in Misaki's hand. Misaki started petting it.  
"How adorable!" she said. Ryo-Ohki climbed up Misaki and went to the  
cat.  
"Meow, meow, meow!" she meowed. The cat just looked at her. Ryo-Ohki  
jumped to Sasami.  
"Don't be so afraid, Ryo-Ohki." Sasami cooed.  
"What a fascinating creature." Dr. Briefs said to Sasami.  
"Ryo-Ohki is a cabbit. Made by myself." Washu said.  
"I've never seen anything like it." Dr. Briefs said.  
"Ryoko here was also made by me." said Washu. "Both of them were made  
by mass."  
"I've never before heard of such a thing." Dr. Briefs said.  
"Let's talk!" Washu said.  
"So you're from outer space." Gohan said.  
"Yeah." Sasami replied.  
"I didn't think there were aliens who looked as good as you." Gohan  
said. "I thought aliens would be like Freeza or Piccolo." Sasami   
blushed a little bit.  
"Thank you." she said.  
"That's a cool pet." Gohan said.  
"Ryo-Ohki is just not a pet!" Ryoko said. Ryoko lifted Ryo-Ohki and  
threw her in the air. Ryo-Ohki turned into a spaceship.  
"Wow!" Gohan said.  
"No sweat, kid." Ryoko said. "Return, Ryo-Ohki!" Then Ryo-Ohki   
turned back into her regular self.  
"Would you like to go out with me?" Yamucha asked Aeka. She looked  
at him and turned away.  
"Azaka! Kamidake!" she said.  
"What is it, ma'am?" her guardians asked.  
"I warn you to keep away or be sorry." she threatened.  
"Aeka, please go out with him." Misaki asked.  
"Mother..." Aeka said.   
"At least you'll have a consolation prize if the offer is turned   
down." Misaki said. Aeka blushed furiously.  
"But Tenchi..." she started to say. Aeka stopped when she saw her  
mother's face.  
"So would you?" Yamucha asked.  
"I..." Aeka started.  
"Would love to!" Misaki finished.  
"Oh, Misaki." Funaho said. "I think Aeka needs a break."  
"I just can't believe my little Aeka is growing up and dating boys!"  
Misaki said. "I'm so proud."  
"Eh..." said Aeka while a sweatdrop was forming.  
"What do you need from us anyway?" Bulma asked Funaho.  
"We've decided that Aeka here should do her duties as Princess of  
Jurai. We need Prince Vegeta's assistance, nothing more." Funaho replied.  
"What do you need from Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
"Does he have a girlfriend?" Misaki asked. Aeka blushed more.  
"Well, he does have kids." Goku said. "Bulma's their mom."  
"Really? That's too bad, isn't it, Aeka?" Misaki said.  
"Why?" Bulma asked. Ryoko came closer to them.  
"They want Aeka to get hitched to this prince." she said.  
"Ryoko!" Aeka shouted.  
"Whatsa matter, Aeka? I'm just telling them about your new fiance'"  
Ryoko replied.  
"Ryoko is right, sweetie." said Misaki. "They should know about  
your engagement." Ryoko chuckled. Aeka got redder and redder with anger.  
She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a...GIANT MALLET! Everyone's  
eyes were terrified of the sight of the big weapon.  
"I'm warning you, Ryoko..." Aeka said. Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Tenchi  
Hatsuhito and Nobuyuki looked relieved when they heard Aeka.  
"Aeka, dear, please let us not get drastic." Funaho said. Aeka put  
her mallet back.  
"Yes, Funaho. I am sorry." Aeka said. The gang looked tense again.  
Then Mrs. Briefs popped out.   
"We have guests?! How delightful!" she said.  
Later, everyone was sitting down to some tea and snacks.  
"I'm sorry I could make real tea for you." Mrs. Briefs said.  
"That's fine." Funaho replied.  
"And thank you for helping me cook, Sasami." Mrs. Briefs said.   
"You're very welcome." Sasami said.  
"You cook really good food." Gohan said. Sasami blushed. Ryo-Ohki  
was playing with Trunks.  
"Thank you." Sasami said. "Ryo-Ohki!" Ryo-Ohki came to her.  
"Here you go!" Sasami said, giving Ryo-Ohki a carrot.  
"Meow, meow, meow!" Ryo-Ohki cheered.  
"Ryo-Ohki truly is a fascinating creature." Dr. Briefs said.  
"She and Ken-Ohki are the only ones of their kind." Washu said.  
"What could be taking those two so long?" Funaho asked.  
"Vegeta's a very stubborn guy." Goku said. "It will take a lot of  
talking before you get to him."  
"I understand that most Saiyajins are like that, aside from yourself  
and your sons." Funaho replied.  
"Aeka!" a voice called. Aeka slouched when she recognized the voice.  
Funaho and Misaki stood up. The Emperor came in with Vegeta.  
"Well?" Funaho asked.  
"Ask him yourself." the Emperor said. Aeka looked at Tenchi.  
"What is your answer, Prince Vegeta?" asked Funaho.  
"Will you marry my darling Aeka?" Misaki asked.  
"I'm considering the offer." Vegeta said with a slight blush on his  
cheeks. "Your reasons are at a respectable rate."  
"Tenchi..." Aeka whispered.  
"Aeka..." Tenchi said, tapping Aeka's shoulder. "I'm willing to fight  
for you, don't worry."  
  
Washu had set up a fighting ring in a different dimention so that   
it would fit the Capsule training area. Dr. Briefs was amazed at what  
Washu could do.  
"This is where you're going to fight, Tenchi." Washu said. "It's  
a different gravity from Earth's but I know you can survive."  
"This guy looks pretty scary." Tenchi said.  
"If you don't wanna fight, then don't fight." Ryoko said.  
"No." replied Tenchi. "I need to help Aeka and Sasami." Tenchi went  
into the ring.  
"Thank you, Tenchi." Aeka said.   
"Good luck, Tenchi! You can do it!" cheered Sasami.  
"This will be easy..." Vegeta said.  
"Vegeta," Goku said. "I think it'll be for the best if you easy on   
him. The princess looks like she really cares about him."  
"Don't worry Kakarot." Vegeta said. "Besides, I only took the offer  
for the challenge. It's not like I actually wanted to marry her."  
Bulma smiled to herself as Vegeta went into the ring.  
"I hope you know what you're up against, boy!" Vegeta said.  
"Not really!" Tenchi replied. He took out Tenchi, the sword.  
[I hope you work...] Tenchi thought. Then a flash of blue light   
came out of the handle and the sword was ready to be used.  
"You think you can beat me with a lousy sword?" Vegeta teased. Then  
he formed a ki and let out a blast of energy. Tenchi held up the   
sword.  
"Tenchi, you must fight! Remember the training!" Hatsuhito yelled.  
Tenchi concentrated and a shield protected him. Tenhi looked at  
himself and saw that he was in Jurain warrior clothing.   
"Alright." he whispered to himself as he charged at Vegeta. Vegeta  
immediatelly turned into a super saiyajin and flew away from Tenchi's  
attack.  
"This time, I shall show no mercy." he said, firing at Tenchi. But  
the sword protected Tenchi from every attack. Vegeta went up to  
his highest level and charged at Tenchi. Tenchi felt a power come  
into him but before he could do anything, Vegeta had brought him to  
the ground and Tenchi was defeated.  
"TENCHI!!!" Aeka screamed, running towards Tenchi. "Are you OK?!"  
Tenchi returned to his normal form and opened his eyes.  
"A-Aeka..." he said. "I'm sorry..." Tears streamed dowm Aeka's eyes.  
"NO! TENCHI!" she yelled. Everyone gathered around Tenchi except   
for Ryoko and Vegeta.  
"I swear that if Tenchi doesn't make it, I will KILL YOU!!!" Ryoko  
said.  
"Impossible!" replied Vegeta. Then Ryoko sent a powerful blast to  
Vegeta which sent him all the way to the end of the ring. Ryoko went  
to Tenchi.   
  
"Tenchi! I'm so glad you're alright!" she heard Sasami say. Aeka  
was outside Tenchi's room. She couldn't come in because she felt  
so guilty about making Tenchi fight. Aeka slid down to the floor.  
She was probably the only one there who should feel guilty. She  
let Tenchi get hurt and the Briefs let them stay at their home so  
that Tenchi could be nursed back to health. Tenchi had been in bed  
for days. Aeka felt a tear roll down her cheek. She covered her face  
and started crying.   
"Oh, Tenchi..." she whispered. She was so soaked into her misery  
that she couldn't hear the footsteps coming her way.  
"Are you alright, Aeka?" the person asked her. It was Bulma Briefs.  
Aeka looked up and wiped away the tears then stood up.  
"I'm...I'm fine, thank you." she said.  
"Are you sure?" Bulma asked. Aeka slowly nodded her head.  
"No, you're not." Bulma said. "It's about Tenchi, isn't it?" A tear  
rolled down Aeka's cheek.  
"Yes..." Aeka whispered. "It's all my fault! I made Tenchi fight."  
"It's all over." Bulma said. "Even though it is your fault, it's  
alright now." Aeka smiled and nodded.  
"I guess you're right, Miss Bulma. Thank you." Aeka said.  
  
"Welcome back, Emperor Azusa." Dr. Briefs greeted. The Emperor had  
come back after a rest at the Masaki home.  
"Thank you. May I see my daughters?" Azusa asked.  
"Of course. They're inside." Dr. Briefs said. The Emperor was led  
to the living room where Aeka and Sasami were.  
"Hello, father." Sasami said, standing up. Aeka stood up but left  
the room.  
"Hello, Sasami." Azusa said. He turned around and went after Aeka.  
"I'll be going to the ship now, father." Aeka said.  
"Just wait, Aeka!" Azusa said. Aeka stopped and turned to her father.  
"I will marry him, father." Aeka said and then turning back to leave.  
"Just talk to him, Aeka." Azusa said. Aeka stopped dead in her  
tracks and turned around. The Emperor saw tears in his daughter's  
eyes.  
"He hurt Tenchi!" she said. "And it's all my fault."  
  
"I can't believe you're getting married!" Goku said.  
"I didn't plan for this..." Vegeta said.  
"You WANTED to win." Kurillin said.  
"Shut up, dwarf!" Vegeta said.  
"You're calling ME a dwarf?! Guess who's getting married to someone  
taller than himself!" Kurillin said. Vegeta stood up and walked away.  
[Humans!] he thought. [They're all the same! Why would Kakarot  
befriend such a brainless race?] He kept his head down, looking at  
nothing but the floor. Then suddenly, he bumped into something and  
fell down.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" he yelled. He looked up  
and saw that he bumped into the Jurain Princess, Aeka. He scowled  
and stood up to leave. He decided to train so he went to the training  
capsule. It probably wouldn't do much but he had tro keep himself   
occupied somehow. He set the gravity to its maximum level. Before he  
could do anything, there was a knock on the door. Vegeta hesitated   
but then opened the door. Aeka was standing there. Vegeta passed by   
Aeka and went away. Aeka ran to Vegeta.  
"Excuse me, Lord Vegeta." she said. Vegeta turned around.  
"What do you want, woman?" he said sharply. Aeka got red with anger.  
"Don't you dare address me like that!" she yelled.  
"I can address anyone any way I please!" Vegeta said.  
"I am the First Crown Princess of the Imperial family of Jurai!"  
Aeka replied.  
"I am the prince of all saiyajins!" Vegeta said. Aeka took out   
Vegeta's gloves from her sash and threw them on the ground.  
"Too bad they're all gone!" she said.  
"Prepare to meet your doom, woman!"  
"I think that is MY line!" Vegeta's hair turned yellow and his eyes  
turned green.  
"Be grateful I've decided to only use my first stage of immense   
power!" Vegeta said.  
"I, on the other hand, will show no mercy!" Aeka said. Wooden   
cylinders surrounded Vegeta.  
"If I can defeat Ryoko with these, I can defeat YOU!" Aeka said.  
"Azaka! Kamidake!" Her guardians came down. "Prepare to fight."  
Aeka told them. Vegeta had a smirk on his face.  
"Ha! Child's play." he said. He gave out a powerful blast to Aeka  
but a shield protected her.   
"Is everyone in your planet too scared to fight without a shield?"  
"It's just because your people are too weak and not worth it to  
fight back." Aeka said. "But if you insist..." The cylinders shocked  
Vegeta and it was so powerful that Vegeta could no longer keep up  
his super saiyajin form.  
"Why you..." Vegeta groaned. Before Vegeta could say one more word,  
he was shocked again and again. Then finally, it stopped and Aeka   
was looking down at him.  
"I hope that teaches you a lesson." she said. Then she turned to  
leave with her guardians. But Aeka stopped and went back to Vegeta.  
She held out her hand.  
"I don't want to help you up but it's the least I can do." Vegeta  
stood up and hit Aeka's hand away.  
"I don't need help." he said. "And if I were in my strongest form,  
I know I would have beaten you into a bloody pulp." Vegeta turned  
away to the direction of the capsule. Aeka watched him leave. She  
looked at her hand and started rubbing it. Even though she beat Vegeta  
badly, he hit really hard.  
  
  



	2. Goodbye, Girls!

---------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 2 Goodbye, Girls!  
  
  
"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
"We must go back to Jurai for important matters." Funaho said.  
"I'll miss you!" Misaki said.  
"Prince Vegeta," Emperor Azusa said. "We'll be back for your final  
decision." Vegeta said nothing. Azusa looked towards his daughters.  
"Aeka! Sasami! Shall we go?" Aeka turned away.  
"Mom, do we have to go back to Jurai?" Sasami asked her mother.  
"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave your friends here." Misaki replied.  
"Azusa, must we make the girls go so soon?" Funaho asked.  
"A deal is a deal. I wouldn't have been a good emperor if I let  
promises be broken."  
"Father, can't you just leave us with Tenchi for a while?" Aeka asked.  
"We will await the decision in Jurai, Aeka."  
"Yosho, won't you come with us?" Funaho asked Hatsuhito.  
"I'm sorry, mother but Earth is my home." Hatsuhito said. Funaho  
nodded.  
"Let's go!" Azusa said and a light brought the family into the ship.  
"Bye, Sasami!" Gohan yelled.  
"Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko called. Ryo-Ohki jumped into the air and turned  
into a ship.  
"Time to leave!" Ryoko said.  
"Thanks for everything." Tenchi said to the Briefs.  
"Come back anytime." Dr. Briefs said. "We'd like some guests now   
and then."  
"We'll come soon enough." Tenchi said.  
"We'll miss you so much!" Mihoshi said.  
"It's been great meeting you, Miss Washu!" Dr. Briefs said. "I   
certainly learned a lot from you."  
"Call me LITTLE Washu!" Washu corrected.  
"Yes, LITTLE Washu." Dr. Briefs said.  
"See ya, kids!" Ryoko said.  
"Sure thing!" Gohan said.  
Everyone bowed and Ryo-Ohki took them in.  
"Meow!!!" Ryo-Ohki said. The Briefs and everyone else waited until  
the ships were out of sight.  
"So life is back to normal..." Bulma sighed.  
"I didn't even get to go out with her..." Yamucha sobbed.  
"Good riddance." Vegeta said.  
  
Life was really back to normal. The biggest thing that went back  
to its old self was Vegeta and his training. He trained day and night  
and the only time he came out was when he finished a level and he   
wanted Dr. Briefs to upgrade the training capsule. Bulma was worried.  
Before, he just sat there and did nothing and now, training was the  
only thing on his mind. Trunks and Bra were also worried about their  
father.  
[I most train...] Vegeta thought. He got stronger the more he thought  
of Aeka. [She defeated me...]  
For weeks, it was like that. Vegeta's only aim was to train. The  
one day...  
"Dad! They're back!" Bulma shouted. Everybody rushed out to look.  
Bulma was right. The Imperial family of Jurai was coming back. The  
light flashed and the Queens and the Princesses appeared. The Emperor  
wasn't there. Dr. Briefs closely examined the ship. It was much more  
different and smaller than the ship they came in the last time.  
The Queens and the Princesses bowed.  
"It's good to see you again." Funaho said.  
"I missed you all so much!" Misaki said as she ran to hug Yamucha.  
"And little Aeka missed YOU so much!"  
"Really?" Yamucha managed to say from Misaki's tight hug.  
"MOTHER!" Aeka said.  
"Mom..." Sasami said.  
"Don't worry, Aeka, I'll tell him the truth." Funaho reassured. Aeka  
was blushing furiously.  
"So," said Dr. Briefs. "How was your trip?"  
"Fine." Funaho replied. "I'm sorry the Emperor could not come. He  
needed to take care of some things in Jurai."  
"Tha's alright." Dr. Briefs said. "Would you like to come in for  
a break?"  
  
"I'm so glad you're back!" Mrs. Briefs said.  
"Me too!" Misaki said.  
"I even bought some tea leaves to make some real tea!"  
"And it's wonderful." Funaho said. Everyone was at the table having  
a snack. Goku, Gohan, Chichi and Goten were also there. Sasami and   
Gohan were talking to each other.   
Everyone was there even Vegeta. Everyone seemed to enjoy theirselves  
except for Aeka and Vegeta. None of them touched their food.  
"Oh, Tenchi..." Aeka whispered.  
[I have no idea why I agreed to this.] Vegeta thought to himself.   
His arms were crossed and he had an annoyed look on his face. Aeka's  
hands were on lap. She only stared at her food. Then she looked at  
Vegeta across the table. She realized that he was having as much fun  
as she was. Then she grabbed some chopsticks and started eating   
the ramen. She placed the bowl back on the table after she finished  
the noodles and then began sipping her tea. Vegeta still hadn't touched  
a thing. Aeka sat there sipping her tea quietly and looking at   
Vegeta. Vegeta had his face turned away the whole time. Then he looked  
across the table and saw Aeka looking away as he saw her. He   
examined her closely. After all, she was to be his future wife and  
he should see if she was worthy to be his wife. He saw that Aeka  
had a different tone of skin. Her cheeks were quite red. And her  
eyes kept on looking to Vegeta's side and looking away. What was  
happening to her?  
  
"So, Prince Vegeta," Funaho said. "Have you made a final decision?"  
"I'm not sure." Vegeta said.  
"Emperor Azusa wants your answer. This is very important."  
"Your Emperor gave me many good reasons to marry but I'm not sure  
I can marry her."  
"You agreed to fight, didn't you?"  
"I did it only for the challenge."  
"Will you still consider the offer?"  
"I might."  
"Very well." Funaho stood up and called Misaki in then she left.  
"You see here," Misaki said. "You'd better marry my little Aeka  
or else I'll give her to someone else!" Funaho, Azaka and Kamidake  
were listening at the door.  
"I don't think this discussion will go very well." Funaho sighed.  
"I agree, Empress Funaho." Kamidake said.  
"Very well said, your highness." Azaka said.  
  
Moments later, Misaki was out and it was time for Aeka and Vegeta  
to talk about a possible marriage.   
"Get him, Aeka!" Misaki cheered, pushing Aeka into the room and  
then shuting it. Vegeta was waiting on a chair. Aeka sat on the chair  
across him. There was a long pause with lots of staring.   
"Go on with it, woman!" Vegeta finally said. "You're wasting my  
precious time for training talking about a stupid wedding!" Aeka  
glared at him.  
"I told you not to address me like that!" she said.  
"Just get on with it!" said Vegeta.  
"Alright!" Aeka said. "Well...I want you to know that I never planned  
for this. You...you just came into my life."  
"And who told me that I wanted to marry you?" Vegeta said. "You  
also walked into my life, expecting me to wed you."  
"I don't want to marry you!"  
"Neither do I!"  
"Then why did you have to go and hurt Tenchi?!" Vegeta just turned  
away.  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" Aeka asked.  
"I didn't know that if I would win, I would have to marry you." Aeka  
looked at him in a confused look.  
"Your father told me that I could fight. He just asked me if I  
would marry you. I only wanted to fight."  
"I thought you knew..."  
"Well, I didn't!" There was another long pause.  
"What is your answer?"  
  
Aeka came out annoyed. She ran quickly outside.  
[I've never been so insulted in my life!] she thought. [The nerve  
of that brat! Just because he's so imprtant, doesn't mean he should  
be so rude!] Aeka sat down under a tree.  
"Hello, Aeka!" Sasami said, hanging upside down from the tree.  
"Oh, Sasami!" said Aeka. "You startled me. You should get down from  
that tree or someone might see under your dress!" Sasami pushed her  
dress up.  
"That's OK, Aeka." Sasami said. "I don't mind."  
"But I do. Get down here, Sasami." Aeka commanded. Sasami straightened  
her legs and fell on the ground.  
"Sasami! Are you alright?!" Aeka asked.  
"I'm fine, Aeka." said Sasami with a giggle. "Aeka, I thought you  
were talking to the prince."  
"I was..." Aeka mumbled.  
"What was that?" Sasami asked.  
"Oh, nothing! Nothing! We finished early." Aeka said.  
"Are you mad, Aeka?" Sasami asked.  
"I am. But I'm not mad at you." Aeka said. "I'm mad at that saiyajin  
brat!" she said under her breath.  
  
"What shall we do with him?" Funaho asked Azusa on the ship's screen.  
"Take him to Jurai and make him marry Aeka. He won!"  
"But he told me that you never told him that if he won, he would  
have to marry Aeka."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Maybe we should let Aeka and Vegeta stay with each other and we'll  
let fate handle this situation."  
"What if nothing good happens? Vegeta IS very stubborn."  
"Don't you dare say that my little Aeka can't win his heart!" Misaki  
yelled. "She can get any boy she wants or doesn't want!"  
"We'll see." Azusa said.  
  
Everyone was sitting down to dinner. Aeka was eating slowly. Vegeta  
decided not to eat at all and was training. Sasami made the meal  
and everyone wanted seconds, except for Aeka. Then suddenly, a  
door appeared right in the middle of the meal. Then Washu, Ryoko,  
Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki, Kiyone and Mihoshi came out.  
[TENCHI!] Aeka stared at Tenchi as Funaho stood up.  
"Lady Washu," Funaho said with a bow.  
"Queen Funaho," Washu said.  
"Welcome back, Little Washu." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
A few moments later...  
"Thank you for letting us have this space, Dr. Briefs." Funaho said.  
"It's no problem at all." Dr. Briefs said.  
"Done!" Washu said. Funaho looked inside.  
"Wow! It's wonderful, Little Washu!" Funaho said. Misaki peeked in.  
"How BEE-OHH-TEE-FUL!" Misaki said.  
"How did you fit all that in one small shed?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
"Well, I changed its dimension..." Washu and Dr. Briefs went away  
and talked about science.  
"Must we live here?" Aeka asked.  
"You don't like it, Aeka?" Misaki asked.  
"I love it but why do we have to live here?"  
"It's for a good cause." said Funaho. Funaho took a deep breath and  
turned to Aeka.  
"Well, princess, we must go back to Jurai."   
"Aren't you staying here wih us?"  
"We have things to take care at home."  
"Alright..."  
"I'll miss you so much Sasami and Aeka!" Misaki said.  
"Please see us soon, mother!" Sasami said. Misaki gave Aeka and   
Sasami a huge hug and she and Funaho went towards the ship.  
"RYO-OHKI!!!" Misaki shouted.   
"Take care of the girls, Yosho!" Funaho said.  
"I will, mother!" Hatsuhito replied. Then the Queens went into  
the ship and disappeared into outer space.  
"Well, Sasmi, I guess this will be our new home." Aeka said.  
"It's just like Jurai!" exclaimed Sasami.  
"You're right."  
"So this is what your planet looks like, huh Sasami?" Gohan asked.  
"It's exactly like home!" Sasami said.  
"It sure has a lot of trees." Kurillin said.  
"Trees are the life force of Jurai." Aeka explained. "Trees in Jurai  
all have a mind of their own. They are also our ships."  
"That's really interesting." Gohan said.  
"Well, Aeka," Tenchi said. "I guess we should leave now."  
"I'm afraid we can't do that now, Tenchi." Washu said. "Since this  
is a new dimension, it takes some power from other dimensions. I  
don't think we can get back home using the door. It'll have to   
recharge for the night."  
"You can stay with us, Tenchi!" said Aeka.  
"Really, Aeka? Thanks a lot!"   
  
Aeka was outside, looking at the stars. Then Hatsuhito came out. He  
saw Aeka looking at the stars. Hatsuhito looked at the sky.  
"What are you looking at, Aeka?" he asked. Aeka turned to him.  
"Those stars seem to form two figures." she said. Hatsuhito   
examined the sky.  
"Purinsesu no Senshi." he said.  
"What?" Aeka asked.  
"There was a legend about a princess who fell in love with a strong  
soldier." Hatsuhito said. "He was also a prince so their kingdoms  
urged them to wed. The princess tried so hard to get the prince to  
fall in love with her but alas, the prince was too stubborn to fall  
in love so the princess' heart broke after many failures and she died.  
When she died, that was when the prince realized he was meant to be  
with the princess all along but he let his pride get in the way and  
before long, it was too late. He died of a broken right beside the  
princess and the goddess of the stars felt so sorry that they could  
not live their love before their time ended so she let them live it  
in the stars."  
"What a beautiful story." Aeka said.  
"That is why it is called the 'Purinsesu no Senshi'. It means   
'Princess of the Soldier.'" Hatsuhito said. "Well, Aeka, you'd better  
go to bed now." Aeka nodded and went inside.  
"Very good story, Yosho." a voice said.  
"Good evening, Washu." Hatsuhito said.  
"You made that up so Aeka would marry Vegeta, didn't you?" Washu   
said.  
"You caught me." Hatsuhito confessed. "Even though Tenchi is her  
more official fiance', I think Aeka should marry someone she truly  
loves. I think everyone should."  
"You're right." Washu said. "It seems that Aeka's given up on Tenchi  
and moved on to Vegeta." Washu turned to the Briefs' house. "But  
what about Bulma Briefs and the child they had together? What would  
become of them?"  
"We'll just wait and see." Hatsuhito said. 


	3. Revenge

-------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 3 Revenge  
  
  
"I hope you'll come see us again!" Mrs. Briefs said.  
"We will!" replied Tenchi. "Say goodbye to Aeka for me, Sasami."  
"I will."  
Tenchi, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki were going back   
to Okayama. Aeka decided not to bid farewell to Tenchi. Then, everyone  
went through the door and it disappeared. Aeka was sitting by her  
window.  
"Goodbye, Tenchi..."  
  
Later, that night...  
"Tenchi..." said Aeka in her sleep. Tenchi was fading away from   
her and Aeka tried to reach out but could not touch Tenchi. Then  
Sakuya and Ryoko appeared and took both of Tenchi's arms and they  
all walked out of sight. Then Aeka woke up. She was sweaty and   
it was the middle of the night. She lay down on her futon and tried   
to go back to sleep but she was already wide awake. She went out  
of the room and out of the shed. Staying out in the cool breeze   
made the sweat go away. Then she heard some noises. She followed the  
noise and it led her to Vegeta's training capsule. Light flashed  
through the windows and noise from the blasts were heard. She went  
closer and peeked into the window. Vegeta was there training and  
he was covered with sweat. He let our humoungous blasts of energy.  
Aeka wanted to stay there for a while and see how he trained. There  
were machines that were destroyed one by one. Aeka was so interested  
that she watched for hours. There was something about watching a  
strong man train. She just couldn't keep her eyes off him. Then  
suddenly, Vegeta stopped. He went to the center and turned off the  
machine. Then Vegeta went over to the door. Aeka quickly scampered  
away but she peeked over from a corner. The lights went off and  
Vegeta stepped out looking exhausted but yet fulfilled in a way. He  
was sweating from head to toe. Then Vegeta collapsed on the grass.   
Aeka gasped and Vegeta looked behind him. Luckily for Aeka, she managed  
to run out of sight before she could be seen but she still watched  
from her corner. Vegeta didn't collapse, he just wanted to rest on  
the grass and relax after a long, hard training. There was nothing  
much that was interesting about watching someone lie on the grass  
but there was something interesting in watching Vegeta. Aeka just  
watched Vegeta lie down and breathe. Aeka soon became sleepy and   
went back to the shed.  
  
It was morning and there was a knock on the door. Sasami went to  
get it.  
"Hello, Yamucha!" Sasami said. "You're just in time for breakfast."  
"I just want to talk to Aeka."  
"Don't you want to have breakfast with us?" Yamucha looked at the  
table and saw that some food was already out. Yamucha drooled.  
"OK!" Yamucha sat down at the table.  
"Aeka! Breakfast is ready!" Sasami called. Footsteps were coming  
down. Aeka was yawning.  
"Sasami," she said. "Haven't you learned not to shout?" Then when  
Aeka opened her eyes, she saw Yamucha and took a step back.  
"What is HE doing here?" Aeka asked.  
"I invited him over for breakfast. I hope you don't mind." Aeka  
looked at Yamucha who waved at her.  
"Alright..." Aeka sighed. She sat down as far from Yamucha as she  
could but he just kept on going nearer to her.  
"Stop it!"  
"Oops! Sorry." Aeka picked her chopsticks and started eating.   
Sasami did the same but Yamucha was too busy looking at Aeka. Aeka   
ate faster and set her plate on the table.  
"So quickly, Aeka?" Sasami asked. Aeka turned her eyes over to   
Yamucha then she closed them. Suddenly, wooden cylinders were   
surrounding the room. Yamucha looked at them at took his eyes off Aeka  
and started eating. Then the cylinders went away.  
"Sasami," Aeka said. "I'll be outside. Call me if you need help."  
Aeka stood up and walked out the door. She into the garden. All the  
trees were a very dark green, except one at the end. Aeka ran towards  
it.   
"Why aren't you well like the others?" Aeka asked as she put a hand  
onto the tree. Then the tree projected three images. Aeka couldn't  
make out what it was. One had a long tail and a huge head. It looked  
very muscular. Another had broad shoulders. There was some sort of  
a cape covering the rest of his body. The last one was shorter than  
the others and has a big bushy beard. They were coming closer and   
closer. Then, there were gigantic blasts of light. Other figures  
flew into the air and landed on the ground hard. Then it stopped.  
Aeka took of her hand.   
[What are you trying to tell me?]  
Everytime Aeka went into the garden, the tree grew older and older.  
It was a sign. Maybe a sign of how many days more until it would  
die...or a sign of something else.   
"Princess Aeka..." a voice called out one day. Aeka turned around  
quickly.  
"Tsunami?"  
"Yes, Princess Aeka."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I've come to warn you..."  
"About what?"  
"You will be endangered..."  
"By what?"  
"A creature named...{fzzz}." Tsunami disappeared.  
"Tsunami! A creature named what? What?" Aeka waited but nothing  
answered her question. Then leaves from the tree fell slowly.  
[What is it?]  
  
For days, the tree got older and weaker. Aeka tried to call Tsunami  
but there was no answer. She couldn't call Jurai because she had no  
means of communication with her planet. Then she got an idea. She  
went inside and called Sasami.  
"What is it, Aeka?"  
"Sasami, can you talk with Tsunami?"  
"I don't know how..."  
"Sasami, please try."   
"Alright..." Sasami closed her eyes and thought hard about Tsunami.  
She tried and tried but Tsunami didn't come.  
"I can't."  
"It can't be..."  
"Why, Aeka?"  
"Tsunami said we were endangered but then she disappeared when she  
was about to tell me."  
"Oh no." Sasami said. "Aeka, I think something's wrong with Tsunami."  
  
Aeka and Sasami couldn't find out what was going to happen. But  
little did they know that it was coming their way...  
"Aeka," Sasami said. "I think something's going to happen today..."  
Aeka went to the garden and saw a flower was growing by the tree. It  
was a Jurai Royal Teardrop. It was a sign that the tree was dead.  
Aeka picked it.   
"Rest in peace, dear tree." she whispered. She put a petal by the  
base of the tree.   
Everyday, a new Royal Teardrop grew by the tree. Then finally, the  
last one grew and made a circle around the tree. Aeka and Sasami   
said a prayer for the tree. Then suddenly, a big blast was heard.  
Aeka and Sasami quickly rushed out of the shed. There stood an odd  
looking creature with a long tail and a big head. Kagato was there  
with a cape covering his body. Dr. Clay was there.  
"Kagato!" Aeka gasped. Then she suddenly remembered the image the  
tree gave her. It was them who would endanger everybody.  
"Freeza!" shouted Vegeta. "What in the world are you doing here?!"  
"Vegeta," Freeza said. "I am only here to introduce you to my  
friends."  
"I am Kagato."  
"Dr. Cassius Clay."  
"These two new friends of mine fixed me up after that untimely   
incident with that stranger." Freeza explained. "But I'm alright now."  
"I hear Princess Aeka and Princess Sasami are here." Kagato said.  
"There is a rumor going on that you, Vegeta are engaged to the  
Princess Aeka." said Freeza. Vegeta just scowled at him.  
"If only Tenchi were here..." whispered Aeka. Then the shed door  
opened and Tenchi and the gang came out.  
"There you are, Aeka!" said Tenchi. Aeka quickly looked back and  
put her finger to her lips. Tenchi looked confused. Then they all  
peeked out.   
"Clay?!" whispered Washu.  
"KAGATO?!" yelled Ryoko. Everyone covered her mouth but the three  
already heard Ryoko.  
"Hello!" Washu said. "Just don't mind us! Hehe!"  
"Washu..." said Clay.  
"What do you want?"  
"Why don't you come over here?"  
"No way!" Clay threw a lasso at Washu and caught her. Then when he  
pulled her in, there was a doll.  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
"You always fall for the same tricks, eh Clay?" said Washu.   
"LET'S GET THEM!!!"  
"Clay, that is not our style." said Kagato.  
"THIS is!" said Freeza, firing a powerful blast. But when the   
smoke cleared up, Azaka and Kamidake had protected all of them.  
"What the..."  
"The Jurai royal guardians..." said Kagato. "I should have known.  
But if we weaken them, we can get through. Freeza let out a bunch of  
blasts and finally, the shield started flickering. Aeka, Sasami and  
Tenchi put on their warrior clothes as Vegeta turned Super Saiyajin.  
"So you've finally become a super saiyajin." said Freeza.  
"Of course. I AM the Prince of Saiyajins."  
[The boy who could project the LightHawk wings. This might be   
difficult.] Kagato thought.  
"We can't fight here! Those innocent people will get hurt!" said   
Washu.  
"I don't care!"  
"We don't want to hurt anyone, do we?" said Kagato.   
"Surely," said Clay.  
"Well, if you insist," said Freeza. Kagato raised his hands and  
everyone was transported to a ship.   
"Let the battles begin..." said Kagato.  
  
Blasts filled the air. Aeka was struggling to project her shield.  
[Vegeta has improved a great deal. I must find his weakness.] thought  
Freeza. He looked at Aeka. [The girl...]. Then suddenly, Goku and  
Gohan came out from nowhere. Goku had used his teleportation powers.  
"Freeza!" Goku said, in awe. Just as he started fighting, Freeza  
started firing at Aeka. Freeza dodged the attacks and concentrated on  
hurting Aeka. Then Aeka couldn't hold it anymore. The shield went down  
and Freeza sent a blast that got Aeka before she fell. It sent her  
hard onto the ground.  
"Princess Aeka!" Azaka and Kamidake shouted.  
"Aeka!" said Sasami as she ran towards her sister but then a lasso  
tied her up.  
"Don't think that your stupid shield can stop the great Freeza!"  
said Freeza. "Especially one from a silly little girl!"  
"We will figth for the princess!" Azaka said.  
"No matter what the cause!" Kamidake said. Aeka was on the ground  
in her regular outfit for she couldn't sustain being into her fighting  
form. Vegeta ran towards her and held her in his arms.  
"Azaka...Kamidake...T-Tenchi..." she whispered. Vegeta looked at  
her in an odd way as she said that boy's name. Aeka opened her eyes  
and looked at Vegeta. She managed to give him a small smile. Vegeta  
felt like he was stabbed a million times.  
"I-I can't be with Tenchi...Purinsesu no Senshi..." she said softly.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I want to say that I...before it's too late..."  
"Say what?!"  
"I l-lo..." Before Aeka could finish, her eyes closed and her head  
dropped to one side. Vegeta wanted to say something but then Washu  
started to say something.  
"Everyone! I'm going to send those three to another dimension! The  
side effect is that we're all going to different dimensions! You   
have to find out how to survive in time to get you back! Grab a   
partner!" Washu shouted. Then suddenly, Vegeta and Aeka were going  
somewhere else. He found that they were in a forest. Vegeta laid  
Aeka's head on a rock.  
The next day, some color came back to her cheeks. Maybe she would  
survive afterall. For days, Vegeta waited for Aeka to wake up and  
finally, his patience was repaid. Aeka opened her eyes.  
"Wh-Where am I?" she moaned. She saw that Vegeta was standing there  
and that they were somewhere else.  
"We're in another dimension. We have to survive until that scientist  
gets us back." Vegeta explained. Aeka stood up and almost tripped.  
"Where are YOU going?" Vegeta asked.  
"To find something of help." Aeka said, walking away. Vegeta   
hesitated but then followed her. He stayed five paces away from her  
to maintain his distance. Then they found a small stream. Aeka took  
off her shoes and dipped her feet in the cool water.  
"Nice..." She looked over to Vegeta.  
"Why don't you sit down?" she asked him. Vegeta looked at her and  
sat down.  
"It's late." Aeka said. "We should find somewhere to sleep."  
"Alright." Vegeta said. Aeka looked at him with an annoyed look on  
her face.  
"Why don't you disagree with me?!"  
"What is wrong with you, woman?"  
"What is wrong with YOU?"  
"I don't know." Vegeta said quietly. Aeka stared at him. Then she   
looked down.  
"My apologies..." she said. Vegeta got up.  
"We must look for somewhere to stay. There is no time for such  
foolishness." Aeka stood up and brushed her dress. Then a drop of   
water fell on her dress. She looked up and it started raining. Aeka  
and Vegeta searched for somewhere to stay but there was nothing and  
the rain got harder.  
"I'm soaked." Aeka said.  
"A little rain never hurt anybody." Vegeta reassured.  
"But this is not a little rain." replied Aeka. Aeka spotted a low  
branch and got an idea. She started untieing her sash.  
"What in the world are you doing?" Vegeta asked. Aeka didn't respond  
and just took off the first layer of her kimono. Vegeta turned away   
but he couldn't help looking at Aeka. Aeka hung her kimono over the  
branch and it made a little tent. Then she turned to Vegeta.  
"Get inside." she said.  
"Rain hurts weaklings." Vegeta said. Aeka frowned. Then she went  
inside.  
"You're welcome to come in any time." Aeka said. Vegeta leaned on   
the tree and sat down.  
"Bah!" he said  
"How shall we ever get back?" Aeka asked, from inside her tent.  
Vegeta didn't answer. Aeka worried about Vegeta staying out in the  
rain all by himself. Aeka projected her shield and it protected her  
and Vegeta from the rain. Aeka took down her kimono tent and sat down  
next to Vegeta.  
"I should be able to keep this up until morning." she said.  
"I don't need it."  
"But I think you do."  
Aeka kept her hands up to make the shield and in a few hours, the   
rain stopped. When Aeka finally let her shield down, she was exhausted  
and fell on the sleeping Vegeta's shoulder. 


	4. Home Again

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 4 Home Again  
  
  
When Vegeta woke up, Aeka was beside him, still sleeping. The rain  
had stopped. Aeka was leaning on his shoulder. His first instinct  
was to take her off his shoulder but when he looked at the sleeping  
princess, he felt so relaxed and calm. He saw that the kimono that  
she used as a blanket to put over her legs had been taken off.   
Probably because of a rough sleep. Her long, slender legs were  
exposed. The sight of it was hypnotizing. Vegeta found himself looking  
at Aeka's legs and turned away. He scolded himself for being so  
foolish. But he could not help turning around. Before anything else   
happened, he reached out and covered Aeka's legs. He lay against the  
tree, waiting for Aeka to wake up. Moments later, she awoken. She  
quickly straightened herself up when she saw herself on Vegeta's   
shoulder. She was confused to see that she was on Vegeta's shoulder   
and Vegeta was already awake. She stood up and brushed herself up.  
She was still quite tired from holding up her shield but she could  
stand up without trouble. Her kimono was still damp so she decided  
not to wear it. She shook her kimono a few times and hung it over a   
branch. Vegeta stood up and then did nothing.   
"I'm going to find something useful while my dress dries." Aeka said,  
walking away.  
"You can't just leave without me!"  
"Come if you like." Vegeta didn't respond but then he followed her,  
still careful to maintain his distance.  
"Do you honestly have to walk around in that?" Vegeta asked.  
"I have no choice. But you did. I told you to come if you would want  
to. I never forced you to do anything." Vegeta grunted at the comment.  
They continued to walk around.  
"Why are you so quiet?" Aeka asked.  
"I was wondering what you wanted to say before it was 'too late'."  
Aeka blushed furiously.   
"It-It was nothing!" she said.  
"Woman, I want you to tell me what it was!" Vegeta demanded. Aeka  
stopped walking and turned around to face Vegeta.  
"If you must know. I am in..." Aeka blushed more and more by the  
second. Aeka couldn't take it anymore and ran back. She grabbed her   
kimono. Vegeta was running towards her. She put her kimono over  
her shoulders. Adrenaline was going through her. She ran as fast as  
she could, as fast as her fear let her. She ran from Vegeta, confession  
and rejection. She didn't know why but tears were streaming down her  
cheeks. Vegeta didn't know why he was chasing a woman for just to  
know how she felt. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Aeka didn't  
notice and even if she did, she would still want to run away. If  
Vegeta ever learned the truth of how she felt, he might break her  
heart with rejection. She realized that a Saiyajin like him would  
never return anything near of what she felt. If he did, she would be  
guilty all her life for ruining another's life. She slowed down but  
then she tripped. She fell hard on the ground. Her back ached. She  
tried to stand up but then she saw her foot was bleeding. It also  
ached and her ankle looked swollen. She took off her sash and tied it  
around her ankle. Vegeta would never come look for her. She didn't   
have enough energy to drag herself to somewhere safer. She lay down  
on the ground and looked at the darkening sky.  
[No one will never find me...]  
  
[Where is that woman?!] Vegeta thought. He was sitting on a rock.  
It was such a long time since she disappeared. He stood up and looked  
for Aeka.   
[Where are you?] he wondered. Then he found her. Lying on the   
ground, lifeless. He ran towards her. When he reached her, her eyes  
were open and she was wide awake. Aeka was surprised to see him. She  
thought he would never come. She sat up.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I...came to find you."  
"Really?"  
"Don't think for one second I was the least bit worried! I just need  
you because I..." Vegeta couldn't say anything else. "Well, woman!   
why don't you stand up already?!" Aeka tried to stand up but then  
it was too much pain and she sat back down on the ground.  
"What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked, annoyed.   
[He wouldn't care about my problems...] Aeka thought.  
"Just go on without me." she said.  
"Why?"  
"Nothing serious, really."  
"Then I won't leave." Vegeta said. Aeka decided that she just needed  
to show Vegeta what happened to her and he would leave. She lifted  
her kimono and Vegeta saw her wound. Instead of leaving as Aeka thought  
Vegeta would do, he lifted her up.  
"I hate to admit it but I might need you." Vegeta said. Aeka felt  
her cheeks get warm. Vegeta was carrying her with two arms, like a  
groom carried his bride through the door of their new home.   
Later that evening, they were at the small stream they found the  
other day. Aeka cleaned her wound in the water. Vegeta was sitting  
next to her. The stars were unusually bright that night.  
"I want to tell you that," Aeka said softly. "I was wondering why  
you didn't leave me. You carried me all the way here."  
"It was nothing to be all la-di-da about."  
"Why did you do it?"  
"I already told you?"  
"I don't believe that's the reason. If you tell me, I'll...I'll   
tell you how I feel."  
"I...I don't care what you feel!"  
"Lord Vegeta, I didn't want to say this now. I wanted to tell you  
before I lost all my chances. But I guess that you deserve to know  
how I feel. I...l-l...I just can't say it."  
"If I deserve to know, then I should." Vegeta demanded. Aeka shut  
her eyes tightly and consentrated on the words she wanted to say.  
"I want you to know that no matter what this means to you, I don't  
want you to change what is now. These words I will say are useless to  
you but it's the hardest thing for me to do. Because...I love you."  
Aeka opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta. He looked pale and  
speechless. What had she done to him? Vegeta didn't understand these  
three words. Nobody had ever told him they loved him, except Bulma.  
He knew what Bulma was talking about but Aeka was saying something  
impossible to understand. Aeka? Love HIM?  
"I'm in love with you." Aeka whispered. "I don't know why..."  
"Since you told me...I should tell you." Vegeta said. Before he  
could say a word, the environment changed. Vegeta's instincts made   
him grab on to Aeka's hand. Moments later, Aeka and Vegeta were in  
the Capsule Corp. lab.   
"I'm glad you made it." said Washu. Then she saw Aeka's kimono was  
open and that she was holding hands with Vegeta. "So what have you  
two been up to?" Washu asked suspiciously. Aeka let go of Vegeta's   
hand and stood up.  
"Nothing at all! What makes you think THAT?" Aeka said. Vegeta stood  
up and went outside. Aeka wanted to go after him but stopped.  
"So...? NOTHING happened, eh?"  
"N-Nothing..." 


	5. Confessions

----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 5 Confessions  
  
  
"Sasami!" Aeka said as her sister came back from her dimension.   
"How are you?" she asked. Sasami was blushing and so was Gohan,   
the one she had went with.  
"Nothing important!" said Sasami.  
"Yeah!" said Gohan. Aeka giggled. It was a sign that she had a  
clue of what happened. Then, Ryoko and Tenchi came out. Ryoko was  
also blushing but Tenchi looked very annoyed.  
"We went to sake city..." Tenchi explained.  
"I guessed so." Aeka said with a big sigh.  
  
"I'm so glad you agreed to this." said Yamucha. He and Aeka were  
on a date. Aeka didn't say one word. Not even through the whole time.  
Finally, Yamucha had enough.  
"Why are you so darn quiet?!" he asked. Aeka looked at him with  
teary eyes. A drop of water went down her cheek. Yamucha wiped it  
away.  
"I-I'm sorry." he said. Aeka touched his hand.  
"I know..." she said. Yamucha held her close. He stroked her hair.  
Aeka cried quietly on Yamucha's clothes. Then he realized why she  
was crying. It was the same thing with Bulma. But how could he let  
go of Aeka? She was too special. If he let her go, she might not come  
back...but he had to risk it for her.  
"You don't care for me, don't you?" Yamucha said. Aeka jerked away  
from him.  
"What do you..."  
"You love him."  
"I..."  
"Go to him."  
"Yamucha..."  
"I know you love him. No matter how stubborn he is."  
Aeka was speechless. Yamucha held her shoulders and gave her a kiss  
on her head. Aeka looked at him, still with teary eyes but she was  
smiling. She repaid him back by kissing him...on the lips. Then she  
stood up and walked away, leaving Yamucha stunned.  
  
Aeka ran to find Vegeta. She knew for certain she loved him. She  
wanted to know if he loved her back, even if it broke her heart. She  
found him in the training capsule (of course). She knocked desperately  
at the door.  
"Vegeta! I want to talk to you!" she yelled. After a while, she   
peeked into the windows and saw that he was to soaked up in his   
training. She knocked and knocked until Vegeta opened the door.  
"What do you want?!" he asked.  
"Do you love me?" Aeka asked. Vegeta paused.  
"I...why in the world are you asking me such stupid questions?"  
"Because now I know I truly love you. I don't care if you don't   
like me or not. Just answer my question..."  
"Of course I don't!!!" Vegeta hollered in her face. Aeka suddenly  
realized what she was doing and stepped back. She was blushing   
furiously and ran away.  
"Stupid woman..." Vegeta said to himself. As he walked back to the  
training capsule, thoughts filled his mind.  
[Why would I, Prince of Vegeta, care about anyone as worthless as  
her?] he wondered. [But I can't help it...]  
  
"I'm such a fool!" Aeka scolded herself. "What was I thinking? What  
possesed me to do such a thing?" She was crying in her dark room.  
She sat up and looked down at her tear-stained pillow. She had the  
urge of going back to Jurai or anywhere where Vegeta couldn't reach   
her. She had an idea. Maybe the trees in the garden could communicate  
with Jurai. She ran as fast as she could to the garden and asked the  
strongest tree if it was possible to contact her home. It was and  
Aeka asked it to send a message to send a ship to take her back. She  
waited patiently.  
  
In a matter of days, a ship with Lady Funaho and Lady Misaki came.  
Everyone except Vegeta came out to greet them.  
"We will take the girls back to Jurai." said Funaho.  
"Why so soon?" asked Dr. Briefs.  
"Aeka has her reasons, although I do not know what they are exactly."  
  
"Mom, I don't want to go!" protested Sasami. "I like it here!"  
"I'm sorry, Sasami but if Aeka has to go, you must too." said   
Misaki. Tears filled Sasami's eyes. Misaki hugged her daughter.  
"I didn't even say goodbye to Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki. And I'll miss  
Gohan. He's my friend. I won't see baby Trunks take his first step  
or talk." said Sasami. Misaki tried to confort her but more tears   
came.  
"I know, dear."  
  
Aeka was also sad to leave Earth. But she kept the tears inside. If  
Vegeta decided to see her, she didn't want him to look into a crybaby's  
eyes. She knew Vegeta wouldn't care so she made her way to the  
training capsule but he wasn't there. She waited and waited until  
Funaho and Misaki called her. She asked to stay one more day. After  
a bit of discussion, her wish was granted as long as Funaho and   
Misaki stayed with them.  
  
The next morning, Aeka was sipping tea with Funaho. Gohan had come  
to spend the last moments with Sasami.  
"Sasami is quite fond of Gohan." said Funaho.  
"It seems that they like each other a lot." replied Aeka.  
"Just like puppy love."  
"Yes. Very much."  
"I was wondering...if Prince Vegeta is a reason you want to leave."  
"Um...no, not at all."  
"I know Saiyajins can be stubborn and heartless sometimes but they  
DO have feelings. Do you think Vegeta was just delivered by a bird?  
I think you should give him a chance."  
"I already did..." Aeka whispered, not knowing Funaho could hear.  
Funaho stared at her. What did she mean?  
  
Aeka waited by the training capsule for Vegeta. She knew that he  
would come sometime. And finally, he did. He turned away when he saw  
Aeka.  
"Lord Vegeta," Aeka said, standing up and bowing.  
"What do YOU want?" Vegeta asked.  
"I want to talk." Aeka said, taking a step forward.  
"About what?"  
Aeka went nearer to Vegeta and did the most unexpected thing. She  
raised her lips to his and kissed him. It was a soft kiss but then,  
seconds later, Vegeta's arms were wrapped around Aeka's body and their  
tongues danced in each other's throaths. Vegeta could taste the  
sweetness from Aeka's mouth. Aeka finally got what she wanted but she  
knew it was completely wrong and not meant to be. She tried pushing  
back Vegeta's strong chest but his hold on her was to tough. She  
couldn't push him away but she could break the kiss. She pulled her  
head away from his so that their lips didn't touch. Vegeta opened  
his eyes and let go. He looked at Aeka and flew away.  
  
Vegeta touched his lips. They were still warm from the kiss a while  
ago.  
[I can't believe that happened! I'm getting weak!] he thought.  
[She'll ruin my life if I let her do that to me again.]  
  
Aeka touched her lips. They were still warm from the kiss a while   
ago. She herself could not believe what had happened. His lips were  
rough but it expressed everything in soft way. She had never kissed  
anyone before. Not even while she was learning of a married life in  
her planer, Jurai. She was required to learn them becuase she was  
the heir to the throne and should have a good husband and fine   
children. The sensation of that one kiss with Vegeta was better than  
anything she ever felt before. But she left Earth, leaving her one  
true joy behind her.  
  
  



	6. The Search For True Happiness

----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 6 The Search For True Happiness  
  
  
"I'll really miss you, Sasami." said Gohan.  
"Me too." replied Sasami.   
"Promise that we'll see each other again?"  
"I promise." Sasami said, holding out her pinkie. Gohan didn't know  
what to do so Sasami put her pinkie to Gohan's. Then she leaned   
forward and kissed Gohan on his cheek. Gohan blushed. Sasami took  
out two letters from her pocket.  
"Please give this to Tenchi." Sasami said, giving Gohan a letter.  
"And this is for you..." she said, giving Gohan the other letter.  
"But don't open it until I go!"  
"Why?" asked Gohan.  
"I don't want you to know what's inside until I'm gone."  
"Alright."  
"Well, I have to go now." Sasami and Gohan stood up. As Sasami was  
walking away, she ran to him and gave him a hug.  
"Wait, Sasami!" Gohan said as Sasami was going. Gohan gave her a  
signal to wait and ran inside. Then he went to Sasami and gave her  
a letter.  
"You can open it now." Gohan said. Sasami quickly ripped away the  
envelope and read what was inside.  
  
Dear Sasami,  
I'm really going to miss you. I promise to remember you until you  
come back. I'm going to give your letter to Tenchi, I promise. Maybe  
I'll try to go to Jurai with my Dad or with Bulma's help. I really  
don't care. To tell the truth Sasami, I really, really like you. Even  
before the dimension change. I didn't tell anyone what happened like  
we promised. I loved every moment with you and I hope you did too.  
I think I'm starting to fall in love.  
  
- Gohan  
  
Tears came to Sasami's eyes as she read the letter. She blushed  
at seeing the last sentence. She had a sudden feeling she couldn't  
help. Then she went close to Gohan and gave him a soft kiss. She   
stepped back and ran to the ship while waving goodbye to Gohan.   
"I love you, Sasami." Gohan said softly as Sasami was running away.  
  
The ship for Jurai was almost leaving. The last goodbyes were being  
made. Gohan watched as the ship disappeared into space. He quickly  
opened the letter Sasami had given him.  
  
Dear Gohan,  
I'm really going to miss you. I promise to come back soon. I'll  
go back whatever it costs me. I'll be back no matter what. I don't  
care even if I do get in trouble. I always want to be with you but  
I don't know how. I'll try and try and never give up. Please don't  
get a girlfriend yet, even though we are just friends. I really care  
about you and I want to be there when you fall in love. I don't know  
what I'm feeling about you but...  
I think I'm starting to fall in love.  
  
- Sasami  
  
  
Sasami held the letter Gohan gave her. It was the most beautiful  
letter she ever received. And Gohan was the first person she ever  
loved more than a friend. And the first person she ever kissed.  
Aeka was thinking about Vegeta. Did he kiss her back because he  
felt the same way? Was he in love with her? She looked at the Earth,  
fading away. She thought hard and could almost see light emitted  
by Vegeta's hard training. How could she miss someone so much?  
  
Vegeta forced himself to be happy that the Jurain spaceship was  
gone and Aeka would leave him alone forever. But he didn't...  
That woman had changed him. What was happening to him? Thoughts  
swirled through his mind and they were all about Aeka. Her bright,  
sparkling eyes, her beautiful, long hair, her body and most of all,  
how nice her kisses were. She must have kissed a lot of men for she  
knew exactly how to do it. It started out soft and grew to a more  
passionate one.   
[Darned it! What are you doing to me?!] Vegeta thought.  
  
Dr. Briefs was in his lab making a dimensional tuner that Washu  
gave him instructions to.  
"Hmm...how interesting." he said. Then suddenly, the door went wide  
open and Vegeta came in.  
"Listen, old man! I want you to make me a ship here and now!"   
"Uh...well, alright. What for?"  
"Just make it!"  
"Well, the training capsule is also a spaceship. Just a few   
adjustments."  
"Well, do it already!"  
Dr. Briefs and Vegeta went outside. Dr. Briefs started doing a   
little this and that to the training capsule. Vegeta watched with a  
careful eye as he worked. Then finally, the ship was ready to go.  
"Just let it rest for a while and you can use her tomorrow." said  
Dr. Briefs. Vegeta didn't want to wait but there was no other choice.  
  
The next day, Vegeta was ready to go. The ship just needed to rest  
for a couple of hours. Vegeta sat by it. Bulma came out.  
"So, you're going, huh?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"None of your bloody business!"  
"It is! Your leaving your son behind!"  
"I don't care!"  
"How could you say that, Vegeta?! He's your son! I know you care  
about him..."  
"So what if I do?!" Bulma was surprised to hear his answer.  
"Then why are you leaving?" she asked.  
"Because I care about someone more important..."  
"Than you own son?"  
"More than both of you and anybody else." Vegeta said. Bulma was  
so shocked to hear that Vegeta cared about someone. He would  
sacrifice his son to see his significant other. But who was it?  
  
Two hours later, the ship was all set to go. Before Vegeta went  
into the ship, Bulma ran to him and gave him a folded piece of paper.  
Vegeta hesitated to open it but he did.  
  
Vegeta,  
You're so stubborn. I can't believe you'd leave your only child for  
someone else. But you know what, Vegeta? I haven't said this to you  
for a long, long time but I really love you. I really do.  
  
Vegeta was feeling strange as he read the note. His feelings were  
now mixed up. He didn't know who he loved anymore. He didn't know  
if he should go or stay. Should he go to the woman he made love to  
or the one who he had just loved? They were the same in many ways but   
there was always something that distinguished each of them. The girl  
who was standing right next to him bore HIS son and she might never  
find love again, only in him. The girl a whole universe away from  
him had many suitors and could easily forget him. Vegeta stood there  
at the doorway of the ship thinking of what he should do. He stepped  
forward into the ship and went into space, leaving a heartbroken  
girl and her son.  
  
Vegeta arrived at the palace of Jurai. Through the whole trip, he  
thought about the two girls he had to choose between.   
"Prince Vegeta of the planet Vegeta, your highness."   
Vegeta walked up to the throne.  
"So, Prince Vegeta, what brings you here?" asked Azusa.  
"I'm here to tell you my answer to your offer."  
"I thought you did not want to go through it."  
"I did. But I would like to start my race of a more powerful group  
of Saiyajins."  
"You will marry my daughter?"  
"Yes, if I must."  
"I'm sorry but she has a new fiance' now."  
"What?! I didn't even give you my answer!"  
"You took too long."  
"What do I do to marry her?"  
"You WANT to marry her?"  
"Yes."  
"Very well. But it is her decision." said Azusa, getting up from his  
throne and leading Vegeta to Aeka's bed chamber. But when he opened  
the door...  
"AEKA?!" said Azusa. She was gone. He turned to the guard.  
"Where is the Princess Aeka?!" he demanded. The guard looked inside.  
"I do not know, sir. I thought she was inside."  
Azusa saw a note on the table. He picked it up.  
  
Dear Father,  
I ran away. I'm sorry. I really don't want to stay here. I don't  
want to marry the fiance' you picked for me. I hate him! Please  
don't come looking for me. I'll be there when I'm ready. Sasami  
is with me because she feels the same. I won't tell you where we  
are. Please don't worry. Azaka and Kamidake are with us.   
  
Your daughters,  
Aeka and Sasami  
  
Azusa showed Vegeta the letter.  
"They ran away." Azusa said. "Again."  
"Again?" Vegeta asked.  
"They did this once before."  
"I'll look for them."  
"No. I would like to grant their wishes." Vegeta walked away and  
went to the ship disappointed that his trip was for nothing.  
  
Back on Earth, we see two girls in a restaurant...  
"One sushi deluxe and a teriyaki special!"  
"Coming!" said a blue haired girl with ponytails. She is young but  
she works at the restaurant as a cook becuase her cooking skills are  
excellent.  
"One order of a sushi deluxe and a teriyaki special!" she says. An  
older violet haired girl grabs the tray and serves it.  
"I hope you enjoy it!" she says.  
Later that evening, the young cook and the older waitress are at  
their flat in Tokyo.  
"How long are we going to live like this, Aeka?" the cook asks.  
"Until we are ready, Sasami." the waitress replies. They are really  
the princesses of a far away planet called Jurai. They are Aeka and  
Sasami.  
"Aren't we even going to visit Tenchi?" asked Sasami.  
"We can't. If they DO look for us, that's the first place."  
"How about Capsule Corp.?" Aeka is silent. She can't bear to think  
of what she left behind. Sasami looks at her sister and knows she  
doesn't want to talk about that place.  
"Do you think we'll get to see them again?" Sasami asked.  
"Somehow, sometime...maybe. I think we will." Aeka replies. Sasami  
smiles knowing that she won't have to break her promise to her  
Gohan. And Aeka smiles, knowing that she'll see again the one true  
joy that she left behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Return of the Lost Princesses

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 7 Return of the Lost Princesses  
  
  
[Where could she be?] Vegeta thought to himself. He had already  
came back to Earth and he was thinking about Aeka. He avoided Bulma  
because he might surrender love to this girl again when he found  
someone else. Bulma was so happy to see Vegeta. She had no idea  
that Vegeta came back because Aeka ran away. She thought he chose  
her and Trunks. He avoided her because he didn't want her thinking  
the wrong things. It was over between them. He didn't even have an  
idea why he would have a child with her. It was bizarre. It was  
more bizarre that Vegeta had given in to a human weakness. He  
didn't want to admit it but anything bad had happened to Aeka, it  
would have been as if his planet were destroyed over again and he  
couldn't do anything.  
  
"Vegeta, you have to come." insisted Goku. "It wouldn't be fun."  
"I will not do anything stupid like what humans do."  
"C'mon! Besides, I heard that there was someone there that could  
teach us an ancient fighting technique."  
"In the city? What a lie!"  
"Really! I swear!"  
"Well, if it is a lie, I will do something you will truly regret!"  
  
The gang went to Tokyo. On the way...  
"I'm hungry! Can we eat?" asked Goku.  
"Alright." said Dr. Briefs. "There's a nice place over there."  
They parked and went inside the restaurant.  
"Good morning!" said a woman. "Table for 16?"  
"Yes." replied Dr. Briefs. The woman led them to a table.  
"Your waiter will be here in a minute." said the woman. A few   
moments later, a violet haired girl came to their table. She looked  
at them and was as she had seen a ghost but then she calmed down.  
"May I take your order?" she asked quietly. Dr. Briefs looked up.  
"Aeka?" he asked. Vegeta quickly looked up. She certainly looked  
like Aeka.  
"Oh no. You must have mistaken me for someone else." the waitress  
said.  
"You really look like her. But wait a minute..." Dr. Briefs said.  
"Where did you get that headpiece?"  
"Um, this? Just a hair accessory."  
"I see..."  
  
After the meal, Vegeta went to the bar. He would rather get drunk  
than listen to stupid human affairs. Many others were there. He  
waited and then a waitress was in front of him. It was the one who  
looked liked Aeka.  
"Um...would you like anything?" she asked.  
"Give me a martini." he said. He really didn't care.  
"Right away, sir." the waitress said, getting his order.  
"Here." she said, giving him a glass of martini. Vegeta gulped it  
down quickly.  
"Would you like another one?" the waitress asked.  
"No." said Vegeta. As the waitress turned to leave, she leaned   
over to Vegeta from the counter.  
"You look like you need some company." she said.  
"I don't need anyone!" he said to her, looking straight into her   
eyes. He realized that they were the same red-violet color like  
Aeka's.   
"You're the princess of Jurai..." he said. Aeka stepped back.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she stammered.  
"You are. You can't hide your true identity." Vegeta accused. The  
waitress turned away.  
"You're...you're right, Prince Vegeta. I-I am." she said. Then  
she faced Vegeta.  
"Don't tell my father! I beg you." she pleaded. Vegeta didn't   
know what to say. This girl had told him she loved him, ran away and  
now came back.  
  
"I thank you for sheltering me and Sasami." Aeka said.  
"You're very welcome." said Dr. Briefs.  
"Please don't tell my father or the others in Okayama."  
"I promise."  
"Have they asked you if I were here."  
"No."  
"Your father wanted to grant your wish." said Vegeta.  
"He did?"  
"Yes. He told me so."  
"How? Why?"  
"I went to Jurai."  
"You did? For what?"  
"You ask too much questions!" Aeka was quiet. Why did he travel all  
the way to the distant planet of Jurai? Surely her father musn't  
had forced him. Did he follow her?  
  
Back at the capsule corp., the shed hadn't changed. The garden and  
the house were still there. Aeka and Sasami went back to that life  
of living in a shed. Then one day, all that changed...  
  
"Hm?" Aeka wondered. Then she saw a spaceship coming her way.  
"Oh no! It's a Jurain spacecraft!" She ran.  
[They can't get me yet! I'm not ready!] Then she bumped into  
someone. Whoever it was, they had a very strong chest. Aeka looked  
up and saw Vegeta.  
"Do you always have to bump into me?" he complained.  
"They're here to take me away!" Aeka said with tears in her eyes.  
Vegeta looked up and saw the Jurain spaceship. Two men came out.  
"Princess Aeka! Princess Sasami! We're here to take you back to  
Jurai!" they shouted. As Aeka got up, the two men found her. Aeka   
ran as fast as she can.  
"Wait Princess!" Vegeta watched as they tried to get Aeka. Vegeta  
flew and carried Aeka away.  
"Hey! Bring the Princess back!"  
"She doesn't want to!" shouted Vegeta. They landed in a forest.  
"Well, we'd better stay here until they're gone." said Vegeta.  
"Why did you do that?" asked Aeka.  
"You needed some help."  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because...I can't help it!"  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta closed his eyes.  
"I don't want to lose you again..." he said.  
"I went to Jurai to marry you. And I tried looking for you. I  
don't know why I care."   
"You wanted to...marry me?"  
"Before...I only considered it as a favor to my father and my  
planet. But now...I have a weakness for you..."  
"You want to marry me?"  
"...Yes..."  
"What about Bulma and Trunks?"  
"I gave them up to get you."  
"Are you saying you...love me?"  
"I hate you!"  
"What..."  
"I hate you because you are making me feel like those weak humans!  
You're making me fall in love and I did! And now all the training I  
did is useless!"  
"Then what do you want?"  
"I...want...you to marry me..." he said. "It's hard enough to  
know that I'm getting weak so I at least want you to be with me..."  
Aeka blushed and cried. She closed her eyes and waited. Then she  
felt the rough lips of Vegeta on hers. Their kiss was shorter but  
not any less passionate as the last one.  
"You've changed so much..." Aeka said.  
"It's your fault." Vegeta replied.  
"But I'll still marry you..."  
  
"You're really going to get married, Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
"Yes." Vegeta answered.  
"Gosh, did you tell Bulma?" asked Kurillin.  
"Why should I?"   
"You and her had a son together. You just can't leave her without  
her knowing. It'll break her heart." said Yamucha.  
"You've broken it many times. I don't think she'll mind."  
"But I think she really cares about you." said Goku.  
"So what?"  
"We've thought you and her would get married since you had a kid."   
said Goku.  
"Well, that'll never happen."  
  
"I'm so glad you're finally getting married!" said Sasami.  
"So am I." replied Aeka.  
"Gosh, I'd never thought it would be with Vegeta. You didn't seem  
to like each other that well."  
"I never thought so either." Then there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." said Sasami. She opened the door.  
"Aeka, it's for you!"  
"Sasami, how many times have I told you not to shout?" Aeka scolded.  
Then she saw who was at the door and stopped. Sasami left them  
alone.  
"Good evening, Lord Vegeta." she said.  
"I have to talk to you."  
They went out to the garden and sat down.  
"What do you want to talk about?" asked Aeka, worriedly.  
"It's about Bulma."  
"Wh-What about her?" Aeka asked. Vegeta gave her the letter Bulma  
gave him before he had left to Jurai. Tears were filling Aeka's  
eyes but she didn't let them fall. She gave Vegeta back the letter.  
"If you love her, go to her then..."  
"I...don't know if I do."  
"You love her. No matter what you say to deny it. You do..."  
"I...care about you."  
"You do. But not in that way..."  
"I do! I do!"  
"You what?"  
"Care about you...in that way..."  
"Don't lie to me, Vegeta." Aeka said, standing up and walking away.  
  
That night, Aeka had sent a message to take her to Jurai. She was  
in her room, crying. She was not going to get married and she knew  
that her father would make her. Then the door opened. She didn't  
realize this because her world was drowned in her tears. A hand   
stroked her hair. Aeka quickly sat up and saw that it was Vegeta,  
even though it was almost pitched black.  
"What are you..." Aeka started to say until a kiss stopped her.  
She tried to pull away but th grip on her was too strong. After a  
while, she gave in and returned the kiss. Vegeta's hands went   
down her back and untied her sash. Aeka didn't resist even though  
she knew exactly what would happen. Layers of her kimono were taken  
off one by one as the kiss went on. Aeka and Vegeta laid on the  
bed. And that night, she experienced something better than what  
she had been taught.  
  
The next day, Aeka woke up and to her surprise, Vegeta was still  
there next to her. She blushed as she remembered what she had  
done last night with this man...this man who was not her fiance'.  
She got into her fresh clothes and went downstairs. Sasami left  
a note that she was taking a walk with Gohan and that breakfast was  
on the table. She took some chopsticks and started eating.  
[What could that girl be up to?] she wondered. Then she heard  
footsteps coming down. She blushed when she saw Vegeta. Vegeta   
looked like he was too. He started to go out the door but then  
Aeka stopped him.  
"You're just going to leave me like that?"  
"I thought you didn't want me here."  
"Why?"  
"Because I-I...broke your heart." Aeka took Vegeta's hand.  
"No...you didn't."  
"But you said I didn't care for you that way." Aeka smiled.  
"I love you too, Vegeta."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I remember last night, you told me you loved me."  
"I..." Aeka dropped his hand.  
"You didn't mean it?"  
"It was because..." Aeka didn't listen to the rest and ran up to   
her room. Vegeta followed her.  
"Go away..."  
"I need to tell you something..."  
"Wh-What is it?" Vegeta put his hand on Aeka's shoulder.  
"I love you." Aeka looked at him.  
"Wh..."  
"I DID tell you I loved you last night but it was because of what  
was occuring. I want to tell you that I really meant it."  
"You did?" Vegeta nodded and leaned to her and kissed her.  
"I have to go back to Jurai..."  
"I know."  
"Come with me, Vegeta...please."  
"I-I can't..."  
"But if you loved me..."  
"I do but my son is here."  
"I thought you would give him up."  
"I know...but I've changed." Aeka lowered her eyes.  
"But you know I love you."  
"No. You're talking to the wrong person." said Aeka as she stood up.  
"Give me a chance!"  
"I...already did..."  
"I swear to come to Jurai and marry you. Will you marry me?"  
"You'll end up with Bulma, I know."  
"Maybe I will but I'll always remember you. If you give me the time  
to realize I love you completely, we will get married."  
Tears streamed down Aeka's cheeks. Then she remembered the stars.  
The 'Purinsesu no Senshi'. If she didn't give him a chance, she'll  
regret it for all eternity.  
"I will." she whispered.  
"I want you to know I love you forever, Aeka."  
"Call me 'woman'."  
There, they shared their last kiss...  
  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED...  



End file.
